


Unsigned, Unspoken

by Pilakahiya



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilakahiya/pseuds/Pilakahiya
Summary: Jeune Hernando couldn't keep people close. Things get messy around an NDA agreement.TW: Blood/Injury





	Unsigned, Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Note this is written in Taglish (Tagalog English). Bear with me.

Another blood was shed, all from a near drunken fight from last night. The siblings are injured, busted lips and bruises from the fist fights. Who wouldn’t be that stupid if weren’t for Corang? Though in their defence they simply defended themselves, some people couldn’t keep their hands off others. Thankfully they got home without any other problems aside from their injuries. Imong tended their sibling’s injuries, who was still drunk and apparently looking for another fight. “Hoy tama na iyan,” he grunted while adding some cold compress, “Tapos na, huy!”

 

“Tangina Kuyaaaaaa-” they couldn’t keep their thoughts nor their speech straight. They struggled against his hold in a confused frenzy.

 

“You know what? I’m wrapping you up!” he seemed irritated and placed the ice pack down and proceeds to wrap them in blankets. Soon they are subdued and calmed down, knocking themselves out eventually. He carried their body to their room and propped them down on the bed.

 

He went downstairs, the injuries meant nothing to him despite feeling the throbbing pain. “You’re back, at this ungodly hour?” that haughty voice he knew. “Sorry Jeune, you know Corang has to be watched for a bit while.” He hid his face quietly in messy dark locks of hair. “Hiding again? You know you’re not so good at it.” Jeune picked up the ice pack, “Your lower lip’s busted and you’re walking around like it’s nothing.”

 

“Look who’s speaking huh?” He snorted, “You’re the one hiding things too.” He could see Jeune’s smug look. “You still have things that you haven’t said anything to me.” He quietly sits down with a tired sigh. “You reek of alcohol.” He could briefly see him kneel down to his level. “I’m not drunk, just few shots of ladies’ drinks.” He huffed, with some locks of hair flew up momentarily and moved. “How usual of you.” He places the ice pack on his cheek, causing the other to suddenly wince and whimper. “Remind me again why you’re this cute~” He cooed softly. The other remained quiet, his eyes adverted from his gaze. “Y-You’re just changing the subject. Tell me.”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“Tell me what you know. Your absences, your injuries, and the things you’ve been hiding.”

 

“I have told you all of it. Ayun na lahat.” He tried to remove his hand but Imong kept it in place with his hand. “Alam kong may mga iba ka pang tinatago. Hindi ba may kasunduan tayo?”

 

“Sa tingin mo basta basta ako magbibigay ng kasunduan ng ganon lamang?” He responded, icy cold tone that Imong stopped, quietly realizing his statement. “So pinapaikot mo lang ako?” His voice laced in sadness. “Hindi. Lahat ng sinabi ko ay totoo.”

 

“Am I not trustworthy for you?” His voice quivered, he’s fighting back his emotions that threaten to topple over him.

 

“No. You’re trustworthy for me--”

 

“Pero bakit hindi mo masabi? Pawang kasinungalingan lang ang kasunduan? Hindi ko naman pinagsabi sa iba ang nalalaman ko.” He couldn’t take it, raw emotion came out of his lips. He hates it being overwhelmed. Warm tears streamed down his eyes, blurring his vision.

 

“You’re not ready to know me.” Jeune remained poker faced, yet feeling guilty inside. “Hindi lahat kailangan mong malaman. I’m sorry.” Even if the guilt eats him from the inside, he keeps it quiet for his good too.

 

Imong couldn’t reply anymore, his hands were shaking in mixed emotions that he couldn’t know which is which. He couldn’t bring himself to punch his face. He’s too overwhelmed for such thing and his morals win over this kind of situation. He simply stood up, swatting his hand away and stormed off to their room. Jeune was left alone, another someone he broke under his actions.

 

Jeune got up before the rays of dawn have shined. He was surprised to see Corang cooking in the kitchens. “You’re cooking? Where’s Imong?” He rubbed his eyes in a bit. They didn’t answer for a bit but served the food. “May pinuntahan lang siya.”

 

Hours after breakfast seemed haunting, just Corang messing around then there’s Sefi playing alone, a bit aloof. Catalina and Lemuel went for a visit and Josefina working too. All seemed so busy yet so empty for him. He wanted to ask on Imong’s whereabouts but he gets sidetracked so does Corang.

 

He felt like drowning by his own feelings of guilt. Days followed, still not sign of him. The past nights slowly haunted him. “God why did I break him…?” He murmured to himself, the mental image of a tame man with wavy locks still flashes in his mind. Just something about him, just something… He tried calling him, but to no avail as he has left his cellphone inside the mansion. He hissed but seemingly determined to find him.

 

The next morning he woke up early, just early enough to catch the younger Jacobo sibling cooking. “Imong, where is he?” He added a serious tone, just so they know. “Just before I answer you that, what did you do to him?” Their voice was somehow stern, far from the light hearted tone. “Important issue.”

 

“So important that Kuya ran away?” They casted a glare before going back to their cooking. “Look, I don’t know what the hell you talked about but I’m telling you, you go away and get him.” They huffed, “I can’t talk to his senses. I figured you could.” They turned off the stove, “I know you two have something in which I cannot determine what or anything but if you could talk some sense to him... please do.”

 

Though Corang was hesitant to give away his location, but following their vibe they did. “No cars, we do this by foot. Much better that way.” Corang finished their cooking before running off for change of clothes. They come back in a sports attire. “By foot because I have a game later. C’mon, he’s waiting.” They leave the door first before him.

 

So many blocks so many streets. He could’ve been lost, not without his phone at least, who knows what function it has. The sky starts to rise, and they reach their location. A small park, simply a place with few children around playing in the early dawn. “Dito ka lang…” the younger sibling walked and approached one of the benches, the young man he was looking for. Even in a distance he had a somber look, though far away. Corang comes back and gives him a pat, “You may now go.”

 

He makes his way, not a facial expression on his face. He could see him, his head hung low and slumped on the bench. He takes a seat beside him. There was silence, just awkward for both of them. “Imong…” he mumbled, just something he tried for apologizing.

 

“Look, Jeune, if you’re apologizing, I don’t need it.” Imong sounded so bitter, but something doesn’t add up right. “Napatawad na kita bago ka pa lumapit at mag sorry.” His voice softened, to be bitter isn’t something he could do without failing and giving away the ruse.

 

“Then...why?”

 

“Inintindi kita, long and hard,” he softly spoke, tilting his head for their gazes to meet, “You’re a private person afterall… of course I am dumb to realize things.” He quietly chuckled, “Whatever bad thoughts you’re having for the last few days, erase it. I might not save you from drowning from self pity if you are.”

 

 _Damn it, that tame face_ , Jeune thought, _He just… I thought…_

 

His fingers quietly danced with the other. “About the NDA-” Jeune tried to speak but silenced with a finger on his lips. “I don’t care about it. Whether I signed something physically or not, I remain true to it. Regardless, you’re not losing a pair of good ears to listen to what your lips may say.”

 

He smirks and leans, “Anything that I say~?” He could see Imong’s face freeze in an instant, so tame for such things. “A-Anything.” He timidly replied, fumbling quietly. “Mmhm, good~!” He lightly caressed his chin, “Let’s go now, you’re going to make up for the missed breakfasts. Corang’s a bit tasteless.”

 

“Nah, they aren’t. Ayaw lang ng mga spices, that’s their tongue’s preference.”

 

“Then I’d like your tongue’s preference, especially with mine, darling~!”

  



End file.
